


Bound

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I’m not sure I’m done with you” and  “Say please or it’s not happening”Written prior to him signing to WWE where he is now known as Jorge Bolly
Relationships: El Hijo del Fantasma | King Cuerno/Original Female Character(s), Jorge Bolly/Original Female Character





	Bound

At the heart of it all El Hijo del Fantasma was a simple man who liked simple pleasures. Rich food, fine clothing and the company of a beautiful woman. If those boxes were checked he was a content man. At the moment, they were all checked through and through. 

Sitting in a secluded corner booth of a romantic restaurant, candlelight illuminating the table, casting flickering shadows over the face of his date, a beautiful woman by the name of Therese who he had been seeing for the past couple of months. She was wearing a lilac silk dress that clung to her curves and had him itching to run his fingers over her body, and her face was flushed from the rich red wine they had been partaking in. Soft music filtered through the dining room as they enjoyed their dessert. 

“Are you coming home with me carina?” Hijo asked his voice like velvet, smooth yet rough at the same time. 

“And why would I want to do that?” Therese teased her eyes bright with mischief as Hijo brought her closer into a wine tinged kiss. 

“Because the night is young.” He teased back nipping at Therese’s lips as she melted into his embrace. “Come home with me and let me show you all the pleasures I can bring.” 

The ride back to his home was quick and silent the air heavy with anticipation as Hijo drove the few blocks to his home. 

“I want you tied and splayed open for me carina.” Hijo said as he kissed down Therese’s neck, walking her backwards towards the bedroom as her hands roamed his body. “Will you let me do that?” 

“Yes,” She said breathlessly urging his head down her neck her fingers tangled in his curly hair. 

In no time the two were stripped, Therese laying with her limbs spread across his bed as Hijo tied each limb with nylon rope then eyed her with a hungry graze. 

“You’re so beautiful with ropes caressing your skin.” Hijo said trailing light fingers along her legs and up the curve of her waist before settling beneath her breasts. “I want to worship you with my tongue, to taste your juices as they flow from you. Do you want that?” 

Hijo leaned over Therese’s body stealing a kiss from her swollen lips as she gasped out a breathless yes.

“Say please or it’s not happening.” Hijo teased.

“Please Hijo, please.” She begged prettily making him chuckle. 

“How can I deny such a pretty girl?” He asked moving between her legs and laying flat on his stomach, his lips hovering inches over her most intimate area. 

Leaning closer he pressed a kiss to her pussy, his lips soft on the spread flesh before the tip of his tongue darted out and swiped along Therese’s folds making her moan. Peppering kisses along her slit and teasing it with his tongue and fingers had Therese writhing beneath him before exploding on his tongue as he buried it deep inside her. Lapping at her juices, Hijo kept his face buried between her legs, tongue her sensitive flesh and licking her clit rapidly bringing Therese to a second quick orgasm that had her thighs shaking. 

“Please Hijo, come fuck me.” Therese enticed, smiling at him with hazy eyes. “I want to feel you inside me.” 

Hijo grinned and shook his head, keeping his position between her thighs and pressing a kiss to her clit. 

“I think I’m going to stay right here. I’m not sure I’m done with you yet.”


End file.
